My Brother is a Dragon
by Imposter-Sightseeing
Summary: Spoilers for Episode 140. Kaito may still be a dragon, but he will always make Haruto smile.


My brother used to be human, and would glow white when he fought, but he died on the moon. A boy with long hair and scars on his face brought him back, and even if he was the one that sort of helped my brother die, he looked very very sad. Father and I cried a lot, and buried my brother right next to my mother. I never knew my mother, but father told me she was very pretty, and I hoped that maybe my brother and mother would find each other again. That would be nice.

But I guess that didn't happen, because my brother is a dragon now.

I was so surprised when Yuma told me that, but then I saw a great big dragon as tall as a building and I couldn't not believe it! My brother is now golden with sharp horns and great big wings and glows yellow and looks amazing. But sometimes when he is tired of being a dragon because even though he looks really cool he can't fit inside our house, he turns back into how I remembered him. He looks like how I look when I run a sink full of water and see my reflection in it, sort of hazy and see through. But he is definitely my brother, although he is also definitely a dragon.

My brother is a god.

The dragon he is now, Numeron Dragon, created the universe, so now that means that my brother has the power to create the universe too. But instead of making new stars or building planets in our basement, my brother uses his magic to make me wonderful food.

He tells me to close my eyes, but sometimes I peek because watching his golden magic is like watching a star explode, and when he's done, there's tasty hot chocolate in my cup that was empty a moment ago. He uses his magic for other things too, like making caramels rain down from a tiny storm cloud, and turning old broccoli raab into fat hamburgers.

Even if father stays long at work, and even if I watch the city and don't get any visitors, I'm not lonely, because my brother is still with me! From morning until night, even if I can't see him, I know he is right there by my side. But I know that when I'm sad, my brother will appear and make me smile again. He'll use his magic to make the sun shine when it's rainy, and if I hold his hand, I can fly through the sky.

Father says that my brother could do so much more. He can probably make the comets dance and let the sun glow brighter, but just because he could maybe do all of that doesn't make the hot chocolate he creates any less delicious.

But I can't see my brother all the time. Even though Yuma is back and Shark isn't purple anymore, my brother sometimes has to leave and go work and then melts into little pieces of light. He doesn't tell me exactly what he does, but there are three suns in space, and my brother says he sometimes has to fly into the sky and watch over the two smaller ones. They used to be fragile like cracked glass, he said, and even if they were glued back together, they could easily break again. I'm glad my brother has the power to keep those suns alive then, because they're quite beautiful, and one glows with the power I used to have, and the other I remember shining bright blue. It must be busy, being a god.

But even though he's a god, he's still inside one card. Yuma gave it to me, after the flowers that sprouted in the city broke down and all the people came back. I was sad that my brother wasn't there standing by my side to pat my head, but I was glad that I had the card where he lived.

I wonder what it's like living inside a card. Maybe it's tiny and small, with not much to do. But if I know my brother, now that he has the power of creation, he could probably create a whole galaxy in his new home, and make things for as long as he wants! I think that would make him very, very happy.

Still, father said that it's dangerous living inside a card. It made sense, because even if there's a universe inside the card where he lives, where I live, my brother's home is a piece of cardboard. If I'm not careful, my brother's home could get wet by the rain or torn in two. If I were my brother, and I were relaxing at home, the last thing I would want is for the place I live to be torn in half. So I asked my father to make a home for my brother's new home.

Father made me a necklace, one that can't be broken or burned. I tried hitting it with a hammer, and there wasn't a single dent in it. It was amazingly strong! I put my brother's card in it, so it would be safe from the rain and fire. Now I can carry my brother's home with me all the time, so I'll never be lonely.

There will be a lot of people that might want that card, father said, and that means that someone would try and take my brother away. But that won't happen.

My brother protected me all of his life, so now it's my turn to protect him.


End file.
